The Color Of Desire
by porcelain bird
Summary: Having so many vampires living together is always a problem. It causes fighting, violence, and a whole lot of strain. But when you add to humans to the coven…well, things start to get bloody.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**Title:** The Color of Desire

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, though it will most certainly go up)

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, murder

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,200

**Summary:** Having so many vampires living together is always a problem. It causes fighting, violence, and a whole lot of strain. But when you add to humans to the coven…well, things start to get bloody.

**A/N:** I'm absolutely insane. That's all I can say about this. Title comes from 'Red and Black' by the cast of Les Miserables.

A bloodcurdling shriek woke the household.

Well, blood would have curdled, if any of the members of the household had blood running through their veins. But it certainly was a very loud shriek, and it was soon joined with another distinct high pitched voice, screaming at volumes unbefitting for the early hours of the morning. It was absolutely ridiculous, and as everyone knew, vampires were always cranky in the mornings.

Within moments, most of the household had made their ways to the kitchen, where the fight was taking place. Several of the vampires began cheering the two fighting females on, while others attempted to stop the fight to no avail. It was very hard be a road block to Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry separately, but when they were fighting, it was asking for an execution sentence.

The fight went on for a few more brief moments, climaxing when Rachel tore off the blonde vampire's arm. There was a fierce shriek from Quinn, and her miniature who was watching the fight with horror. Deciding that it was time for the melee to end, Wes glanced at David, and the pair of them escaped the fray, and began making their way up the stairs.

The penthouse was elegantly furnished, and looked like a mansion from the inside, taking up three floors. It was bought in an apartment that catered specifically to vampires, and was soundproof, in order to halt any possible complaints from neighbors. With so many vampires living together, there was always something going on.

Wes and David passed the second floor where all of their bedrooms were, and taking a deep breath, they ascended the grand staircase that led to the uppermost wing. Neither of them were one hundred percent certain that they would be coming down with their own legs, or in a box, dead from their leader's wrath. He was a cold hearted son of a bitch, and while he genuinely cared for his coven, he did not spare them mercy. In fact, he had no mercy.

As they approached his bedroom, they each took a deep breath. They were doing this for the good of the coven. The fight that Quinn and Rachel had engaged in was the worst one the coven had seen in months. Fighting had always been the norm among a 'family' as dysfunctional and practically incestuous as they were.

Vampires did not form covens. Well, not hardly. On occasion a coven of three or four was formed, but a coven of fifteen was practically unheard of. But there they were, all alive and fine. They had the utmost respect of vampires everywhere. Whether or not vampires were plotting to bring them down, or hated them, they were still respected.

Not every vampire could say that they wanted a large coven and make it happen. Their leader had charisma, and a powerful mate at his side. He led the coven with a firm unbending hand, kept everyone in line, and kept order among them. But there was a point where order dissolved into chaos. And at that point, the hand needed to be brought down upon them, as Artie would say.

Standing outside the large oak doors though, both Wes and David were reluctant to bring that hand down. Though both girls irritated them, they cared for Rachel and Quinn. They didn't want to see them gone, like Matt. He had been their brother too, but he had crossed the line with the few words he ever spoke, and he had been gone. And now with Rachel and Quinn, who had been stomping on everyone's frayed nerves, well, they feared for the lives of their sisters.

But it was a necessary procedure, however reluctant they were to carry it out. Taking a deep breath, David rapped on the door twice, short and sharp, before pushing the large, heavy doors open.

The room was bathed in almost complete darkness, but they could make out the distinct shape of a bed, and two slumbering forms in it. Wes paused for a moment, assessing the room, before two bright spots of light were suddenly fixed upon him.

Wes inhaled sharply, though the air running through his lungs was unnecessary. Sensing his friend's hesitance, David swallowed, and decided that he would have to be the one to speak up to their leader.

"Blaine?" He whispered, though he knew that their leader could hear them as if he had shouted. "We are sorry to wake you, but there is a disturbance downstairs. Quinn and Rachel have begun fighting again, this time worse than the others." Worse than what they had seen in years.

Within moments, Blaine had risen from his bed, and ran with incredible speed, pulling Wes and David along with him. They halted on the second floor, and the two lower ranked vampires were met with Blaine's steady glare, his eyes pure red in anger.

"You woke me up, you risked waking up your leader and his other half, to end a fight?" He asked, his tones low and fierce, like nails on a chalkboard, causing the hair on both Wes and David's necks to stand on end.

Suddenly more shrieks could be heard from downstairs, and the red in Blaine's eyes dimmed slightly. He shot the two boys a glare. "You are not forgiven for this, but I will deal with your insubordination at a later time. At the moment I have more pressing matters to attend to."

And with that he practically vanished, running downstairs. Wes and David exchanged a glance, questioning whether or not to follow him, but they decided it was necessary, and were soon hot on his heels.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the fighting had stopped, and all eyes were trained on Blaine. Puck, catching a glimpse of the two of them in the doorway, shot them an evil glance, one that would make most humans tremble in their wake. But Wes was an older vampire than Puckerman, and David knew for a fact he was favored over the Jewish vampire.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blaine demanded, his voice cold and fierce. Rachel and Quinn winced, and cast their eyes down to the ground. They knew they were to blame, but they did not like being reprimanded by their leader. None of them did.

Blaine's eyes brightened into a brighter red than the darkened burgundy as he stared the two young ladies down. "Explain. Now."

Quinn bit her lip, and opened her mouth to explain, but Rachel jumped in before she had the chance to voice her opinion on the matter. "Noah and I simply decided to have a little fun, and Quinn completely overreacted! She knows the kind of vampire Puck is, but she completely went crazy!"

And suddenly Quinn was shrieking and jumping on Rachel's back, and the bedlam was started again, nearly everyone disregarding their leader in front of them, his eyes glowing like hot coals, as he observed the pandemonium in front of him with fury.

"Enough!" He cried, his voice harsh, cold and commanding. They were all vampires who could hold their own, but Blaine was their leader, and had been for centuries. To ignore him when he had so blatantly given a command would be folly; it would be a signature on an execution page.

"This has gone far enough. The bickering, the fighting, this is the last straw." Every vampire in the room tensed. "My mate and I will be deciding what to do, but rest assured that something will be done. For now…Rachel, Puck is Quinn's mate. Whether or not he is an Incubus is not a matter of your concern. You have a mate, did you even think about how this would affect Finn?"

Apparently Finn did not think about how it all would affect himself, because his expression of confusion was slowly melting off into a pissed off rage. Evidently this was the first he was hearing of his mate's infidelity. With his closest companion of all people. In an attempt to ward off another fight, Blaine rose his hand, in an attempt to keep the peace about them.

"And Quinn, you know better than to attack your sister? I don't care what she did, this coven cannot operate successfully if we are all at each other's throats every waking moment of the day! I'm beginning to think that there are too many members of the coven."

There was a hush among the vampires, and Puck was the first one to speak. "Maybe if you and your mate were a little less argumentative, then we would work better."

There was a gasp, and absolute silence followed. Blaine's eyes were narrowed to slits, and practically blazing at Puck. In his defense, he held his ground steady, and refused to waver.

"Well it's true isn't it? A coven is only as strong as its weakest link! And frankly, the two of you together make us weak. You're not a good enough pairing. You're putting the rest of us at risk. If someone has to go, then why not-"

Suddenly Blaine was in front of Puck, twisting his granite arm behind his back. "You would do well to mind your place, Puckerman." Blaine hissed into Puck's ear, and the vampire winced. "Hold your tongue, or would you rather me cut it out for you?"

The vampire with the childish Mohawk shook his head, and fell to his knees under the force of Blaine's strength. Blaine outranked him by at least two centuries. He couldn't even compare their strengths, but his ideas were newer, and he was bold enough to place them in the open.

"Does anyone else have any objections to my mate?" Blaine asked, his voice dripping with sweetness, but containing a thinly veiled threat. The vampires in his presence knew better than to say anything, whether they had objections or not.

"Good. Go, and I will figure out what to do with you all."

And with that, Blaine began to ascend the staircase to his own wing, leaving his frustration and coven behind to work out their own issues.

Slipping quietly into the room, Blaine made his way back into the bed. He sat down and leaned his head back against the pillow, but he did not return to sleep. How could he? There were too many thoughts occupying his head for the fitful sleep that Blaine enjoyed. He glanced at the figure next to him. Puck was right. He would never admit it aloud to the coven, but Puck was right. They both knew it. They all knew it. He could not be a good leader, if he and his mate were wrong for each other.

Blaine snorted. His mate. His coven thought they were mates, but no. They could never be mates. They were far too different, in more ways than one. Blaine closed his eyes, willing their color to turn back to the normal hazel shade they typically took.

Opening his eyes, he stared straight ahead. He honestly did not know what to do. To the outside world, their coven was a revolutionary ideal, the greatest successful experiment to date, far greater than the political experiment of democracy. Having so many vampires in one living space successfully, it was a huge deal.

But inside the façade, they were falling apart, fraying from the inside out. Blaine didn't know how to stop it, before the coven completely unraveled. He cared for the vampires living with him, he considered them his brothers and sisters. But he was their leader, and it was him they looked upon to fix their shattering bond. But Blaine had no idea how to do so.

Next to him, his mate shifted in bed, and Blaine sighed. What were they going to do? This was their coven that was falling apart, and they needed to fix it. They needed to strengthen their bond, but how? They were supposed to be the leaders. The mated leaders.

"What happened?" The voice rose up from the bed, and Blaine looked down at his supposed 'other half'.

"Nothing." He said, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead.

"Just go back to sleep Santana."

**A/N: Oh how I love cliffhangers. **


	2. Ch 2: Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

**Title:** The Color Of Desire

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, sexual implications, language, mentions of violence

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,100

**Summary:** Having so many vampires living together is always a problem. It causes fighting, violence, and a whole lot of strain. But when you add to humans to the coven…well, things start to get bloody.

**A/N:** Okay, so I was going to update WSLA instead, but I decided not to leave you all waiting with a cliff hanger. I might not update this for a few more days though, so here's the second chapter!

"So you're telling me you have no idea what to do?" Santana asked, licking the blood off of her lips. She and Blaine had decided to go for a private hunt, purposefully ignoring the snorts and innuendos that had followed them as they left the room.

"I have no idea." Blaine said shrugging, as he discarded the body, now bloodless, after being sucked dry by the dark haired vampire. "I mean, I know that it's because we aren't real mates, but how are we supposed to fix that?"

Santana arched her eyebrow. "Really? You're seriously asking me that? Okay, when was the last time you got laid?"

Blaine immediately bristled. "The nineteen fifties, and Santana you fucking know that."

The Latina vampire held her hands up in a neutral gesture. "Look, Blaine, I'm just trying to prove a point. Vampires are sexual beings, and you prey on energy, as well as blood. Your powers aren't as strong, because you don't have a real mate. My powers aren't strong at all, because I'm a Sucubus. I haven't been around the neighbourhood in the past two decades."

Blaine glared at her, a gaze that she met evenly. "Are you trying to tell me that we need to go search for a quick fuck?" He sincerely hoped that she wasn't saying that at all, but then she shrugged. Blaine gnashed his teeth in anger, and took off, Santana hot on his heels.

"Blaine! Blaine, listen to me! Look, I know you don't want to hear it, but that's what I'm here for. To tell you things that you don't want to hear! Look, we're old, the oldest of the coven. We've been around since the Golden Age of Egypt. And that makes us wiser, and gives us the potential for more power, but we aren't mated! Do you know how rare that is?"

Blaine shrugged. He didn't know, nor did he care. He had tried mating before, and that had ended disastrously. He wasn't in a hurry to jump onto that particular bandwagon again.

"I know that you have some screwed up version of a mating, and you're looking for someone in particular, and you know what, so am I! But until then, I think we just need to get out there and get laid, to tide us over for a few years."

Blaine glared at her. "Look, Santana, I know you have the powers of seduction, but sex is a hell of a lot more meaningful to me than it is to you." The Latina vampire let out a frustrated noise, and jerked Blaine's shoulders around, so that he looked at her.

"You think I don't know that? Look, I know that we typically view sex differently, but why do you think I haven't been around in the past twenty years? Since Puck mated with Quinn?" Blaine sighed. He knew the story behind that, but he definitely did not want to revisit that debacle. They had put it to rest twenty years ago, and it wasn't something that anyone ever brought back up.

"Look, our so called 'mating' doesn't work because we're both gay. Yet we're with each other. Blaine, we need to do this for the good of the coven."

"Getting fucked will be for the good of the coven?" Blaine asked sarcastically, trying and failing miserably to get into Santana's headspace.

"Look, I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true, I promise." Sensing Blaine's hesitance, Santana sighed. "Blaine, look, tonight we'll go out to that gay night club, New Directions. We'll pick up someone, get fucked, and then come home in the morning and be more powerful. If Puck, or anyone else asks, we just did something to spice up our sex life that doesn't really exist."

Blaine sighed, and shook his head. "No. I know you're trying to do this for the good of the coven, but Santana, I just can't. Not after him."

Santana growled. "Blaine, look, you have been obsessing over him for the past fifty years. He's dead! You aren't going to find him again! I'm not trying to be cruel, but you need to get over him and move on. It's not healthy for you to obsess like this."

Watching Blaine's reaction through narrow eyes, Santana decided to lay her cards down and place a gamble. "Whether or not you're going, I am. And you can either let me go alone, or come with me and make sure nothing happens to me."

Blaine narrowed his hazel eyes, tinted with red, at his closest friend. "You are more than capable of taking care of yourself Santana. Your reputation stretches out to Brooklyn and Tribeca. You do not need me to babysit for you."

Santana arched a well groomed eyebrow. "You're really willing to take that risk? Especially with these cults that are now roaming the city? You've heard the rumors about the slayers."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah, nerds who have spent way too much time watching Supernatural and Buffy. They're hardly any threat to you Lopez, you'll be just fine on your own." He worked hard to keep his voice under control, and not to let the hesitation creep into his tone. He did worry about Santana, but he did not appreciate her using that to her advantage.

"Did you not here what happened to Jacob Ben Israel? Don't get me wrong, he was creepy as fuck, and totally deserved that, the peeping tom, but scary shit went down. And it wasn't a vampire that did those things to him."

"Ben Israel had that coming to him. Are you seriously saying that you're scared of some vampire killing cult?"

"All I'm saying is that it's gotten a lot more dangerous to walk around the streets nowadays. Everyone knows about vampires, ever since that debacle with Olivia Newton-John, and Josh Groban. Are you really going to let me go out alone?"

Blaine groaned. "You know, sometimes Santana, I really hate you."

The female vampire smirked at him. "Love you too Blaine."

XxXx

"So, you two are going clubbing?"

Santana and Blaine stood in the living room with the rest of their coven staring at the pair of them. Both Blaine and Santana were notorious for refusing the other vampires' offers for a night out. Blaine was ridiculously old fashioned, and always insisted on maintaining a 'dapper' persona, even though everyone knew what a cold blooded murderer he could be. And well, Santana wasn't exactly known for her faithfulness towards her mate.

"Yes, we are. I believe you're familiar with the phrase Puckerman. You told us to bond, and so we decided that we should bond. We'll be back in the morning. Do not destroy anything, or kill anyone. And I don't want to hear about how we're already dead."

With those parting words, Blaine and Santana left the room, Blaine shaking his head.

"Honestly, it's like we're their parents."

Santana snorted.

"Yeah, except for the fact that we're both gay, and centuries old evil bloodsuckers, and they're just immature, younger evil bloodsuckers."

Blaine sighed.

"Remind me, why don't we have a show on MTV?"

Santana gave him a look.

"Because you sucked the blood of the casting agent."

Blaine had the decency to look ashamed.

"Oh right."

XxXx

Blaine knew this had been a bad idea. He hated the thought of getting laid just for the hell of it. He seriously doubted that what Santana had said was true. How the hell did having sex empower a vampire? Santana had probably just fed him that load of bullshit so she had company when she went to check out the new club.

She certainly looked content though, dancing wildly with a bubbly blonde. Blaine made sure to keep his eye on the young woman, but she looked fairly innocent, naïve and simple. Blaine could smell her blood from over here. If she and Santana didn't end up hooking up, she would definitely make a nice meal. Though she was a little too…happy, for Blaine's taste. He was far more attracted to the strawberry blond, bitter type.

But suddenly, someone caught his eye. Well, rather their scent caught his nose first, but then when Blaine glanced over at him, all thoughts of a meal went out the window.

It was odd, considering the boy wasn't remotely his type. He had light brown hair, styled in spikes, a long sleeved white shirt, with a black graphic tee over that. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, and was watching Santana and the other girl intently.

Blaine bit his lip. No gay guy watched two women dancing with so much intensity. But hey, Santana told him to get over his obsession with his former boyfriend, and to go out there and have sex. And if Blaine was getting laid tonight, he wanted it to be with _him_.

Walking over to him, Blaine fingered his drink casually without drinking any of it. The club did cater to vampires, but he would rather not scare people off, in case they were members of Santana's so called cult, or in case they, like the majority of the human population, were scared of the vampires.

"You know, that's my sister you're watching so intently." He said, speaking loudly over the music, but softly enough so that he appeared to be unthreatening. The boy took his eyes off the two girls for a moment to appraise Blaine.

He noted with pleasure that the boy's eyes were blue. He was very fond of blue eyes. He would even venture to say that this young man's eyes were even prettier than his ex's.

"And that's my sister she's dancing with." The young man said coolly, and returned to watching the two women. Blaine quirked an eyebrow. Maybe he had misjudged the man.

"Sisters, eh? I'm guessing yours dragged you here as well?"

The man glanced back at Blaine, this time his gaze lingered on him for a little longer. "More like she decided to come, and I decided that she needs a babysitter."

Blaine snorted. "Same here. I'm Blaine. My sister over there is Santana."

The human glanced at Blaine and paused, as if debating whether or not to divulge his real name. "Kurt. And the blonde over there is Brittany."

Blaine nodded. "Is she gay?"

Kurt shrugged. "Bi-curious, I think. Experimental definitely. I think though that I spread the gayness around enough for our family."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "You would be surprised at our family then. Santana always tells me I'm not gay enough, even though I've been out for years."

It was Kurt's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Is this your way of trying to tell me your gay, and that you want to dance with me?"

Hmm, pretty and smart. Blaine hummed in pleasure. Maybe this could be a little more than a quick lay like Santana suggested.

"Is it working?" Blaine asked cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but pulled Blaine out through the throng of dancing people. Blaine began wondering why he hated clubs. Sure, the pulsing music and the flashing lights were annoying, but they were small sacrifices. Just the smell of all the pumping blood and adrenaline nearly filled Blaine up. He began dancing with Kurt, daringly placing his hands on Kurt's rolling hips.

The brunette smirked at him, and to Blaine's shock, he began grinding against him. Blaine bit his lip to stifle a moan, feeling himself becoming hard at the actions of the other man. The venom running through his veins rushed straight to his cock, and Kurt smirked, feeling it pressed against his thigh.

Blaine began matching Kurt's movements, displaying his years of experience. Soon a slight circle had been drawn around them, as people watched and cheered the two of them on.

Glancing over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine saw Santana, who was currently receiving a lap dance from the blonde, apparently named Brittany. As their eyes met, Blaine knew that these two were special. He hadn't thought it possible, but in one night he was beginning to make a headway at moving on. He knew that these two were more than just a quick fuck. Santana nodded imperceptibly at him, and Blaine grinned.

Kurt would be coming home with him tonight.


	3. Ch 3: I Want To Run And Hide

**Title:** The Color Of Desire

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Violence, language, sexual implications

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,224

**Summary:** Having so many vampires living together is always a problem. It causes fighting, violence, and a whole lot of strain. But when you add to humans to the coven…well, things start to get bloody.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this one! Hopefully you guys will like it! I really tried to write badass!Kurt to the best of my abilities, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

"You know, this is going to look really bad."

Blaine turned towards Santana, who was gesturing towards the two unconscious humans on the floor. He and Santana had snuck in their respective dance partners, and bit them lightly, transferring enough venom to make them unconscious, without turning them.

Staring down at the porcelain skinned boy, Blaine bit his soft lips with a venom coated fang. "Yeah. But since when have we ever cared what others think? We have enough money, power, and prestige in this city to get away with it. As far as others are concerned, we just drugged them or something. You said she's of age, right?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. She's nineteen. You know he's only eighteen though, right?"

Blaine frowned, and looked back down at Kurt. When he was sleeping he looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. It made Blaine want to wrap his arms around him tightly, and protect him from all evil in the world.

"No. But so what? He's a legal adult, he's of the age of consent. He-he'll be okay."

Santana arched her eyebrow. "Of age doesn't necessarily mean 'ready' Blainey. Besides, even when you dock off all those centuries, you're still twenty one. I never realized you had an age kink on you."

It was Blaine's turn to raise one of his triangular, sinister looking eyebrows. "Well, I'm technically with you, aren't I?"

Santana rolled her eyes at his retort. "Okay, yeah, on a technicality. But we aren't actually together. Besides, we never had sex, despite all the rumors that Puckerman and Berry spread about us. So it really doesn't count."

"On that subject, I told Kurt that you're my sister." Blaine said, making idle chatter as he slipped Kurt into a body bag. He felt bad, not wanting to put the person he had fallen in love with in such a degrading position, but there really was no other alternative. It was common enough to see a vampire with a body bag, and policemen rarely succeeding in stopping them. More often than not they themselves were preyed upon.

"Ew. That's gross. I mean, we sleep together. Not sleep, sleep, but we share a bed. And everyone thinks that we're shacking up. Ew, you basically said that you're banging your sister!"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the overly imaginative Latina vampire. "Okay, one, you aren't really my sister. Two, we're not really having sex. So I told him that you're practically my hypothetical sister, whom I'm screwing with, according to the thoughts of everyone else, thoughts I take no merit in."

The succubus frowned at him. "That was way too many words in a way too complicated format for me to understand. I still have booze in me Anderson."

Blaine glanced at her distastefully. "How much did you drink then?" It was very hard for a vampire to get even buzzed, so for Santana to be drunk must have been quite an accomplishment. She shrugged, and Blaine wrinkled his nose. He had never liked the taste of alcohol, even throughout the years as it became the teenage fad. The one time he had gotten drunk, he ended up making out with Rachel Berry. He did not want to revisit the drunken stupor, nor the hangover, nor the aftermath of making out with the coven's residential slut.

It was odd, he mused thoughtfully. Few would think Rachel to be the slut of the group, but in reality, she was. Sure, Santana screwed around with Puckerman, but Rachel had an on again, off again relationship with Finn, she had cheated on Finn with Puck, she had attended various social functions with Sam, made out with Mike after a breakup with Tina, and even kissed Blaine. Oh, and she had totally attempted to suck Artie's face off when he was giving her a ride on his wheelchair.

"Look, let's just get going!" Santana snapped, clearly annoyed. Carefully placing the body bag over one shoulder, she hopped onto the window sill, making sure not to jostle the bag around too much. These weren't dead victims, with all the blood sucked out of their veins. Oh no, they were very much alive, and Blaine and Santana fully intended on keeping them that way.

Rolling his eyes at the overly melodramatic Santana Lopez, Blaine followed her, all the while thinking of how she could easily rival Rachel Berry in a campaign for 'drama queen of the year'. She was just far better at hiding that side of her, a side that only Blaine got to see.

Lucky Blaine.

As the pair made their ways through New York City, at one in the morning, Santana finally voiced what both had been thinking for the past few hours, ever since dancing with Kurt and Brittany, ever since deciding to take the pair home for their very own.

"We're going to have to tell them you know." She said softly, and Blaine sighed. He didn't want to think about that, but every time he stopped talking, his mind strayed there of its own accord. He had thought the point of this outing was to try and figure out a way to fix the pack, not potentially tear it apart further. And while he doubted that their news truly would tear them apart, it could definitely lead to some distrust and fights. And that was a scenario that Blaine wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I know. I'm fairly sure that everyone will stay, except maybe Quinn." He said with a sigh. He knew how religious the blonde once was. However, it was a sentiment Santana didn't seem to share.

She snorted in disbelief. "Oh please. She's one of the damned now, a creature that her people used to persecute, remember? She's hardly in a position to be making judgments on homosexuals."

There was that word. So rarely spoken in the open, Santana and Blaine both knew they were gay. They had known so for years, and had been gay happily together, as beards. It had all worked out, especially when they decided they wanted to start a coven.

But then it had all been shot to hell, when they realized that they were lonely. Santana had sought comfort through Puckerman. As the two vampires who relied on seducing humans, they had quite a relationship over the years, hooking up. Santana had been convinced that she had developed feelings for the other vampire, and had been heartbroken. But tonight, dancing with Brittany, she knew none of that was important, that Brittany was the only one she needed.

"Still, we're going to have quite a bit of explaining to do. They've been living under the impression that we're happily mated for years."

Santana shrugged. "Well they will just have to deal with it. We're still their leaders, just not the quite the same people they thought they were." Hopping onto a fire escape attached to a building, she smirked at Blaine.

"Besides? What's the worst they could do?"

XxXx

Once more the household was woken due to the loud shrieks emitting from someone's mouth. But this time, there were two humans added to the equation.

Instantly Santana and Blaine were out of bed and down the stairs, questioning how they could have been so stupid as to leave the two humans, their perfect matches, alone with so many other vampires.

"STOP IT NOW!"

Santana's shriek echoed through the penthouse, and everyone stopped, even Kurt, who had been struggling in Puckerman's hands. Blaine immediately growled, seeing the porcelain angel in the hands of another man. But when Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, they were full of disgust and fury.

"Aw come on!" Puck moaned loudly, shaking Kurt slightly. "You can't keep them all to yourself! That's not fair, it's just damn selfish of you! They're public domain, we have a right to eat to!" And he made a move to bite Kurt's neck, but before he could complete the process, Blaine had grabbed Kurt and set him down behind his frame. Out of the corner of his now red eye, he noticed that Santana had done the same with Brittany.

"You think we brought home _food_?" Blaine snarled, furious at Puck's insinuation. He felt Kurt tense behind him at the word 'food'. "These are our mates!"

He and Santana had discussed how they were going to break the news to the rest of the coven, but this had definitely not been a part of the plans. They were going to break it to them slowly. And now they had the entire coven staring at them, through surprised eyes.

"That's not possible." Quinn snapped, and Blaine rolled his eyes. She was an annoyance to him, constantly spouting her 'greater than thou' spiels. Thankfully she was not the leader of the coven, though she and Puckerman seemed to think otherwise.

"Well it is possible Fabray. In fact, it's already happened." Santana snapped from her place inside of Brittany. The blonde behind her seemed content playing with her hair, not noticing the stares she was receiving from Artie.

"I knew it!" Puck said from his place, arm around Quinn, and hand in front of Beth, their daughter. The younger vampire was watching them through judgmental eyes, the same eyes that Quinn shared. God, Blaine really wanted to claw those eyes out. "I knew you two weren't real mates. The coven would have been stronger. You guys have been faking all this time haven't you? So Santana's hooking up with the wimpy guy, and Blaine's got dibs on the hot blonde."

Blaine let out a low guttural sound from the back of his throat. How dare Puckerman talk about Kurt and Brittany like that? "Not hardly." He said coldly. "The reason Santana and I never mated is because we are both gay. Now didn't you all say something about being hungry?"

For a moment the coven just stared at their two leaders in shock, but realizing that it was in their best interest to get lost, they quickly began to scatter.

Finally, Blaine and Santana were left alone with Kurt and Brittany. Turning towards the siblings, Blaine smiled, though it was strained slightly. "I am so sorry about that. I promise you, that won't happen again. Santana and I are the leaders, so the coven won't be allowed to touch you."

"Your right." Kurt said with a nod. His face was pale, but his eyes held a determined look to them. We will absolutely not be touched by vampires. Including you, because we're leaving." He grabbed Brittany's wrist, and made as if to leave, but Blaine and Santana immediately stood in their way.

"Wait, Kurt, what are you talking about? You'll be safe, I promise! None of them will so much as look at you the wrong way!"

"Funny." Kurt snarled. "Because you're looking at me the wrong way. What the hell were you talking about Blaine-if that's even your real name-about us being mates? Are you completely insane? You're a vampire! Why the hell would I ever want to be your mate? You're a bloodthirsty killer!"

Blaine recoiled, hating to hear the person he was falling in love with talking about him in that way. Santana was biting her lip, and looking at Brittany nervously. The blonde clearly noticed, though she didn't seem to notice much.

"Don't worry Sannie. I'm different from Kurtsie. I like vampires. You seem really nice." Kurt glared at his sister, and tugged on her wrist.

"No Brittany! Can't you see? She's a succubus! She's just going to seduce you and then eat you! That's all vampires do." With that statement, he sent a look of pure pain and disgust Blaine's way. It hurt the dark haired vampire more than he cared to admit. "We have to leave Britt!"

But the blonde was adamant. "No Kurtsie. I'm sorry, but I'm staying. I like it here, and I love Santana. You can leave though." The blonde offered kindly. "But I think the guy with the weird eyebrows is in love with you. And Kurtsie, you've been so sad since you dumped-"

"Brittany, you can't possibly want to stay!" Kurt protested, but when Brittany nodded, Kurt ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine. I will stay." He turned towards Blaine and Santana, now directing his speech towards them. "But I won't be your mate. I won't be your sex toy, or your dinner. I'm here for Brittany. And I swear to god, if you hurt Brittany, you will regret it." He sent a fierce glare to the coven leaders. "You aren't the only vampires I know."

And with that parting threat, he disappeared down the hallway after Brittany.

Santana and Blaine exchanged a glance.

It looked like they had bitten off a little more than they could chew with these two.


	4. Ch 4: It's The Same Old Story

**Title:** The Color of Desire

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, violence, mentions of murder, future sex

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Blaine/Kurt, Santana/Brittany, past Blaine/Other

**Word Count:** 2,400

**Summary:** Having so many vampires living together is always a problem. It causes fighting, violence, and a whole lot of strain. But when you add to humans to the coven…well, things start to get bloody.

**A/N:** I have come to a major decision on this story. When I originally started writing, I was planning on this being a long smutty fic. But then I've been looking back, and I realized, I need a break from the smut. It's my last intention for my sex scenes to come across as tired and repetitive, and that's what they're starting to seem like to me. I already have two (soon to be three, including the PI sequel) stories with lots of smut, so I'm going to keep this one relatively clean. There will be one sex scene, maybe two, but they won't be the focus of the story. I'm going to focus a lot more on the characters and their emotional dynamics for this one. I hope you all don't mind, I just felt this was the best path for this fic to take :D

Having Kurt and Brittany living with the coven was definitely an adjustment that would take some getting used to. From everyone. Blaine was seriously getting ready to explode. If he had to tell one more vampire to stop eyeing the two humans hungrily, heads would most certainly roll.

To add insult to the injury, Santana was most certainly getting laid, and she didn't hesitate to brag about it. Blaine had conservative ideas about sex, yes, but he had grown up in the fifteen hundreds. In fact, his desires to have sex with Kurt, without knowing much about him, or being wed to him were quite a modern change in Blaine.

No, he would never be able to simply stroll out and have sex with a random stranger, but that didn't mean he was a complete prude about it. Not that Kurt was putting out anyways.

It wasn't that Blaine only wanted Kurt for sex, but he had simply imagined things going differently between the pair of them. Maybe he had been indulging in too many teen romance novels, but he had thought it was supposed to be easy. After all, he was the attractive, immortal creature, and Kurt was the radiant, blissful human. When they met, there was supposed to be an instant attraction, and they were immediately supposed to want to jump each others' bones.

That's what had nearly happened at the club after all.

Many times a day, Blaine found himself wondering what had happened to that Kurt. What had happened to the confident, sexy, seductive Kurt Hummel that he had met at New Directions?

The only conclusion Blaine could come to, was the fact that Kurt found out he was a vampire. That must have been the issue. Maybe it was because he didn't know how vampires truly operated? But that couldn't be it, because Kurt had mentioned that he knew another vampire. For some reason, it made Blaine's teeth gnash, and his eyes to redden. He didn't like thinking of Kurt with anyone but himself.

It was after quite a bit of internal debate that Blaine decided to give Kurt a rundown of how the coven worked, ad a brief story of how they formed. Little did he know how successful and simultaneously unsuccessful he would be.

XxXx

"So Kurt, I was thinking it was time you learn more about the coven." Blaine said conversationally to Kurt one day. Kurt, who had been reading quietly looked up and glared at the vampire.

"And I was thinking that all I need to know about you and your coven is when I get to leave." Kurt said with a fierce glare. Blaine sighed. Kurt still hadn't gotten used to life as a part of the coven, and it was slightly unnerving. He had thought that Kurt would just take some time, and then he would be able to be with Blaine. But it seemed that Kurt had different plans.

"Well I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. I would think that you would want to know more about the family that you're living with, after all."

Kurt fixed Blaine with a look, and if Blaine wasn't already one of the undead, that look surely would have killed him. "Excuse me, but what part of this is a 'family'? Vampires aren't human. You're just bloodthirsty monsters. You're murderers, yet you call yourself a family?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Close families eat together. Extra close families hunt together." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because Kurt simply sneered at him, clearly judging him.

"That's what you have to say? A quote from Thereon? You disgust me. The whole lot of your kind disgusts me. What do you even want from me? A quick fuck? An obedient sex toy? Because neither are going to happen in this lifetime. In fact, in no lifetime. I wouldn't have to say that, if you weren't such an immortal freak."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, and they took a reddish hue. He didn't want to get angry at his beloved, but Kurt seemed to get under his skin like no other. Even Santana couldn't push his buttons as well as Kurt could. Maybe it was because Blaine loved Kurt, but the human did not return that love.

"I wonder, what is it that made you so bitter and bitchy towards vampires?" Blaine said, analyzing Kurt's reaction. The human narrowed his own eyes, and slammed his book shut. "Because all grudges have a back story, and I would be very interested to hear yours."

Kurt stood up, and glared at Blaine. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of always a bitch. So no, there's no story. Vampires are murdering, bloodsucking monsters. End of story. Now I thought that it was you who were going to be divulging the back stories, not me."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. He knew avoidance when he saw it, and Kurt was dodging his questions like an Air Force pilot. There was definitely something going on there, but he wouldn't press the matter. Kurt was finally showing an interest. Sure, it might only be because he didn't want to talk about his own past, but that was irrelevant.

"Where to begin?" Blaine asked, and to his surprise, Kurt answered sarcastically.

"How about at the beginning?"

Blaine sighed. "That was a rhetorical question, but fine. I was born in the fifteen hundreds, in Great Britain. My father was a pastor, and my mother was a slave from the Philippines. My dad disgraced the family name by having me, and so when a chance came to redeem his name, he jumped at it. When I was twenty one, he dragged me along to Transylvania."

Kurt snorted, and Blaine chuckled slightly. "I know. Ironic. But that's where most of the vampires were located. They tried in the sixteenth century to all live together, but it…didn't work out. Anyways, I was changed. I met Santana a century later, in Spain. We're the two oldest members of the coven."

"Is that why you're the leaders?" Kurt blurted out, before quickly biting his lip, and turning away, trying to act disinterested. Blaine hid his victorious smile. So Kurt was interested in learning more about him and the coven.

"Yes. We formed the coven. When I found Santana, she was in an alley. She tried to claw my face off. We became friends. Everyone assumed we were mates. You know how it is, it's impossible for a boy and a girl to be considered anything other than in a relationship, regardless of other attachments, or sexual orientation.

"Anyways, we found David next. He was an indentured servant in an enemy's household. He was pretty scared, but he turned out to be loyal to us. He became one of my best friends. We found Tina and Mike together. They were pretty easy going, so they slid right into the coven. After them, we found Mercedes. She was being brought from Africa over to the colonies, and there was a vampire on the ship. Mysteriously, it sank and was never found."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, and Blaine could sense the interest that was now on his face. Whether or not he liked it or not, Kurt was intrigued. And Blaine was proud of himself. This really had been a good idea after all.

"The Salem Witch Trials were a bad time for all of us. Many vampires were hunted, and the bigger covens were already dangerous and volatile enough. It was pretty terrifying. You know, we're not like humans, we don't have to be afraid at every turn when there's a war, or when there's a serious bombing. But back then, there was a very real chance that we could have died. Yet we found Quinn. She was a pastor's daughter too, and very religious. It took a long time for her to come around to being a vampire, but she eventually did.

"After Quinn, we found Wes in the eighteen hundreds. He has no memory of his human life, so don't ask him. It bugs him when people ask. He instantly became best friends with Wes. For a while we all thought they were mates, but then Santana slept with the both of them."

Kurt frowned. "Didn't you say everyone thought she was your mate? Wouldn't that have tipped them all off?"

Blaine smiled, and shook his head. "Nah. She's a succubus. She needs sex, as well as blood to survive. And I never was angry, mainly because I'm gay. Took several decades for me to realize it though."

Kurt nodded bitterly. "Well, we've all been there. Though it only took me a few hours. Several years to come out though. Even though everyone considered me born out of the closet." Blaine decided to take a brief pause, and inquire about Kurt's own life. He figured that was well deserved.

"So how did Brittany come out?"

Kurt shrugged hopelessly. "She never really came out. She's just…Brittany. She comes home with a girl, and people accept it. She comes home with a guy, people accept it. Brittany could never be normal, so they don't expect it from her."

Blaine nodded. It didn't really make sense to him, but then again, when he thought of the blonde, nothing really made sense when it came to her. All he knew was that she made Santana happy. And that was all he cared about.

"Well anyways, after Wes, it was quite a while before we found Finn. It was during the populist movement in the 1890s. He was a farmer, and a vampire stayed the night. He was attacked, and he ran away, not wanting to hurt his mom. He always felt bad about it, since his father had died when he was a baby, but there was nothing he could have done. If he had stayed, he would have hurt his mother."

Kurt felt a pang of sympathy for this vampire; Finn. He couldn't quite put the name to a face, but he knew the feeling of trying to keep a beloved family member safe.

"About two decades later, Santana and I decided the coven needed to take a vacation. We were the largest coven in the world, and we were getting a little more publicity than we wanted. So we went onto the Titanic. We should have known better; Finn was still young, and he's…not the brightest. A boat singer caught his eye, and he changed her. Rachel. She and Finn have got one of the most up and down relationships I've ever seen. She's kind of the coven slut, even though she doesn't really sleep around.

"Anyways, it all turned out for the best, since you know the disaster that went down with the ship. Rachel survived, and joined the coven. A few decades later, when the war happened, we went to Germany, trying to figure out if there were any allies."

"Wait, vampires get involved in wars too?" Kurt asked, genuine curiosity on his face. He had never heard of such a thing, and he thought it was an interesting bit of information to store away for further use.

"Wars we feel strongly about. And we definitely felt strongly about that war. Anyways, we literally saw Noah Puckerman get bitten. He was on his way to a concentration camp, and he was fighting an officer, who happened to be a vampire. We stopped the vampire in time, so Puck was changed. He joined the coven, and mated with Quinn. But, he's an Incubus, so that caused several problems.

"In the nineteen sixties, we found Artie and Sam. Sam was homeless, and Artie was disabled. It was like something out of RENT. Tina and Mercedes took a liking to them, and so Santana and I changed them. We were the ones to do it, because we have the most control. But unfortunately, we had so much control, that Artie was still a paraplegic when he was changed."

Kurt bit his lip, inclining his head in sympathy for the wheelchair bound vampire. "But what about that little blonde? You bite children?"

Blaine sighed. "That's actually Quinn and Puck's daughter, Beth. She's adopted. She was Quinn's great-great-great something niece, but vampires attacked her parents' house. Quinn found out, and when we found out that she was a vampire, we accepted her into the coven with open arms."

Kurt sighed, and looked out the window at the New York skyline. "I can't even imagine it. Being so young, and having your whole life taken away from you. Poor Beth."

Blaine watched Kurt with interest. "Is that why you hate vampires? Because you think that you'll be changed?"

Kurt stiffened, and stood up once more.

"I think I'm done here. Thanks for the history lesson."

And with those parting words, he left the room, leaving Blaine to drop his head in his hands. So close. He had been so close.

But everyone knew that close only counted in horseshoes.


End file.
